


Put It In Your Pantry With Your Cupcakes

by AnakarayaSlytherin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eggs, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, blame them for this fic, naki is adorable, this is all sadgourmet's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakarayaSlytherin/pseuds/AnakarayaSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naki finds an egg and waits for a chick to hatch. Ayato thinks he's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put It In Your Pantry With Your Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe i wrote this??? send help.  
> Title is from "Mrs. Robinson" by Simon & Garfunkel which i was listening to when writing this. idek.  
> This is also on tumblr but this is an edited version.

Ayato had no idea why he was doing this. Breaking into a pet store in the middle of the night to steal a baby chicken was possibly the weirdest thing he has ever done. Not the worst, but the weirdest.

 _'I can't believe I’m doing this. Why the fuck am I doing this?'_ he thought to himself. Oh. Right. Because Naki. Thats why.

It all started when Ayato walked into Naki's room to find him him staring down at an egg, cooing to it like it was a baby. _'what the fuck-?'_

"What the hell are you doing?" Ayato asked.

Naki turned to look at him with an excited smile. "Look Ayato! It's an egg!"

"I can see that. Why the hell are you talking to it?"

"Because there is a baby chick inside! And when it hatches then we'll have a baby chick!"

_'we-?'_

Yeah. Ayato was just going to ignore that little comment. There was something a little bit more pressing to ask... "Where did you get the egg?"

"From a grocery store! Obviously! Where else would you get an egg?"

Oh.

Naki continued excitedly, "When it hatches I think I'm going to name it after my Aniki, he would have loved it!" **(note: he probably wouldn't have)**

Oh no.

Ayato began to speak cautiously, "Naki you do realize-" but then he stopped, Naki's excitement was just... really cute. Naki was really cute. His smile was wide and he looked at the egg with a soft loving look people usually reserved for puppies and kittens. Ayato couldn't do it. He couldn't destroy his hope.

_'God fucking damnit.'_

And now here he is. Stealing a baby chicken from a pet store in the middle of the night just to make sure that Naki never finds out chicks don't hatch from grocery store eggs.

Stealing the chick was pretty easy. The store’s security was shit and one chick missing wasn’t going to make it into the news or anything like that. Sneaking into Naki's room while he was sleeping and switching the chick for the egg proved a little bit more difficult. Naki wasn’t a deep sleeper and Ayato had to find a place to store the egg. Somehow Ayato managed to switch the two without Naki waking up.  
 _'I can't believe I did this,'_ he thought to himself as he settled into bed. Damn Naki for being so adorable.

It was the next morning when he woke up to find Naki yelling excitedly next to him.

"Ayato! Ayato look! The egg hatched! We have a baby chick!"

"I can see that Naki."

Naki looked like he was about to cry, "It's ours! Our baby chick! It's so cute look at it!"

Ayato stared at the chick which chirped happily in the little box it sat in. Then he looked at Naki whose hair was loose all over his face and was now crying softly while cooing at the chick like it was his own newborn baby. Ayato could feel a soft fluttering in his chest.

"Yeah, it's really cute."  

**Author's Note:**

> them nerd babies will be the end of me.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
